


Juggernaut

by Mallior



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Badass Finn, Gen, Pre-Slash, stormpilot (if you squint)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7684351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mallior/pseuds/Mallior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a prompt:</p><p>“I will not be your knight in shining armor. My armor will be black with the blood of your enemies. That is a promise.”</p><p>Companion piece of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/7687258">Black Menace</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Juggernaut

**Author's Note:**

> Recommended music: [Audiomachine - Red October](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=prQe67V-nzk)
> 
> The fic is unbeta'ed and English isn't my first language. I'm supremely bad at giving title to my works...

 

> “I will **not** be your knight in shining armor. My armor will be black with the blood of your enemies. That is a promise.”  
> 

 

Poe woke with a headache, alarm wailing in the background. For a few moments he wasn't sure where he was. The dark metal walls were familiar in an uneasy sort of way but the hard bench he was laying on was new. It took a few heartbeats - that alarm was grating on his nerves - to remember. Recon mission, surprise First Order base, another crash landing. That explained why his body ached like hell.

As he tried to sit up, his ribs complained about moving, but if he was lucky, they weren't broken. He pressed his right hand over his side, feet touching the floor. Now, he needed to escape.

Suddenly, the siren cut off and the sound of blastershots and shouts echoed  outside of his cell. Hopefully, the cavalry was here... And maybe, they found the borrowed astromech in one piece. Deep down, Poe was glad he didn't brought BB-8 with him. On the other side, if BB would have been there with him while flying, the crashing would have been avoidable.

The beeping lock of his cell broke his musings and the door swung open. His breath caught at the sight of the newcomer - aching ribs or not -, and in that moment he understood the definition of a warrior god. Dressed in a simple black uniform and light armor Finn stood in front of him, bloody vibroblade in one hand, heavy rifle slung over his other shoulder and that look on his face... But as his eyes met Poe's, the dark determination was chased away by a relieved smile.

"We must need to stop meeting like this." Finn said as he walked over to Poe.

"Yeah, next time, you'll come with me. You and BB-8. Also, remind me to shout at Intel. Does this looks like an 'easy' recon mission to you?"

Finn helped him to stand and walk, while Poe grumbled about hidden bases, anti-aircraft cannons and incompetent intelligence officers. But he didn't mention the corpses on their way out, or the amount of blood staining Finn's clothes. None of it mattered.

The only important thing was Finn's arms around his waist. The knowledge that he was safe now. Finn was here... Just like he promised.

 

/END/

**Author's Note:**

> You can shout at me [HERE](http://mallior.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.


End file.
